Known brush seals are typically mounted or attached to a stationary component of a turbomachine, where only the flexible bristle tips of the brush seal engage a rotating component during operation of the turbomachine to form a dynamic seal. Known brush seals also typically include bristles that are angled circumferentially with respect to the rotating component.